


A midnight song

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Dorothea wakes up in the middle of the night to her lover's voice.Turns out Manuela has a desperate need and Dorothea makes sure she doesn't have to deal with it alone.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	A midnight song

**Author's Note:**

> Manuela/Dorothea content because I crave it.  
Side-note: In case it wasn't clear, this is their time at the opera a couple of years AFTER the academy and the war and not their time before the academy. This is set when Dorothea's around 25 years old or older.
> 
> Also for some reason I think Manuela would be very into straps, not sure where I got that from but here it is...

“Ah…hm…ah, ah!”

Dorothea awoke in the middle of the night upon hearing the faintest noises coming from the woman next to her in bed. For a moment she just stood there, pretending to be asleep as her ears picked up the sweetest sounds coming out of her lover’s mouth.

“Mhm…hm…T-thea…ah!”

The first thing to cross Dorothea’s mind was how lovely Manuela’s voice sounded. They had known each other for a long time, and had sung together for years. They had also been living together as lovers for a couple of years after the war had ended, and still there wasn’t a single day that passed when Dorothea wasn’t marveled at Manuela’s heavenly voice, be it singing breathtaking songs or making wonderfully erotic noises. The second thing that crossed her mind was wondering why her lover was touching herself all alone on her own when Dorothea was right there next to her, at arm’s reach. And the third thing that crossed her mind, well… the third was an impulse that made Dorothea turn around in bed to face Manuela, calling her lover’s name and scaring the older woman half to death in the process.  
Manuela’s hand that was buried inside herself immediately stopped, jerking away from her sex. Her face was flushed and her eyes widened. The dim light from the candles in their bedroom allowed Manuela to see Dorothea’s deep green staring intensely at her.

“B-by the Goddess, Thea! You scared the hell out of me! I thought you were asleep!” the older woman cried out, and it was painfully obvious she was as embarrassed as she was suprised.

Dorothea smiled, giving her lover one of her typically smug smiles she loved to give when she teased.

“Why didn’t you wake me up, my love?” Dorothea asked her in an almost sing-song voice as her fingers playfully danced on Manuela’s arm, “is this a secret fantasy you’re into? Doing it when I’m asleep?”

“Of course not!” Manuela huffed, a bit offended that her sweet Dorothea would suggest something so depraved of her. And then, she continued to explain her behaviour, but not before getting embarrassed again;

“It’s just that you were so tired after your performance today that I didn’t have the heart to ask anything of you tonight. You’d never say no to my needs, but you needed to rest, so I kept my mouth shut as we went to bed and decided to take care of it myself…”

“Well, you’re right about the part where I don’t say no to your needs, Manuela” Dorothea softly laughed, “and that’s because usually your needs fill my needs too.”

Dorothea tried to kiss her lover, but Manuela placed a finger to her lips to stop her. Dorothea protested, but Manuela argued that she didn’t want Dorothea to pass out from exhaustion. But still Dorothea refused to yield.  
Manuela desperately urged her lover to go back to sleep, but Dorothea firmly insisted that she was fine and had enough energy to have some fun before going back to sleep. She even pointed out that none of them had any performances scheduled at the opera the next morning, so they could sleep in late if they needed to. Eventually, she insisted so much that Manuela couldn’t help sighing in defeat. And Dorothea hummed in victory.

“Now, darling, tell me what you need…” Dorothea purred in her ear, as she climbed on top of Manuela.

Manuela swallowed, a faint flush tainting her cheeks before she answered;

“I know it may be a bit too much if you’re tired but could…could you use the strap on me, my love?”

Dorothea smiled and nodded.

“Of course, Manuela.”

With that, Dorothea got up from the bed, moving to a drawer in their room. She took out a harness with a phallic object attached to it and she put it on. When she turned around again, facing the bed, she could see Manuela tremble with excitement as her eyes focused on the toy Dorothea was wearing. It was one of Manuela’s favorites, after all.  
As Dorothea approached the bed, Manuela reclined on the pillows, opening her legs suggestively as she desperately wanted to be penetrated. Dorothea could almost explode at the erotic sight as she climbed on top of Manuela again. As Dorothea aligned the strap with Manuela’s entrance, the older woman pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

“Thank you, Thea” Manuela whispered as Dorothea thrust her hips into Manuela, the strap easily entering the older woman from how wet she was. 

As Dorothea thrust her hips progressively faster and deeper into Manuela, the older woman moaned desperately in delight. She sang Dorothea’s name in her pleasure, and Dorothea could feel herself growing wetter with each thrust. Hands firmly holding Manuela’s hips in place, Dorothea moved with all her might, ravaging the older woman underneath her as Manuela moaned in delight, her voice less sweet and more desperate instead as Manuela neared her release. When she did orgasm, she cried out loudly, making Dorothea feel grateful that they decided to buy their own place in Enbarr instead of going back to share dorm rooms at the opera. Dorothea pulled out once Manuela seemed spent and satisfied, and she dipped down to kiss her lover lovingly as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“How are you feeling, Manuela?” Dorothea whispered against her lips, once they pulled away.

Manuela smiled. She seemed overjoyed.

“I believe you deserved a reward, my sweet Dorothea…”

With that, Manuela’s hands traveled to Dorothea’s strap, undoing the harness to get it off of her.

“Do you want me to use it on you, or do you want me to do something else instead, my lovely Dorothea?” Manuela softly asked the woman above her, as she retrieved the wet strap.

Dorothea seemed to take a moment to think before she replied;

“Dearest, I want you to eat me out, please.”

Manuela smiled before tossing the strap aside.  
She flipped Dorothea on the bed so that the younger woman was beneath her now, and she kissed her way down Dorothea’s body. Her lips travelled from Dorothea’s lips, to her neck, to her chest, to her stomach…and then, to her lower lips.  
Dorothea moaned Manuela’s name as Manuela’s tongue traced her wet folds.  
She felt Manuela’s tongue clean both her sex and the wetness that had dripped down her thighs, before that same tongue pushed inside her. Manuela’s tongue worked its magic, and Dorothea’s hands gripped the bed sheets as she sang Manuela’s name until she came on Manuela’s mouth.  
When she was done, Manuela rose to slump on the bed next to Dorothea. Dorothea pulled her in for a kiss, tasting her own taste on Manuela’s mouth.

“Satisfied, my heart?” Dorothea softly asked her, to which Manuela nodded.

“Thank you, my sweet” Manuela let out, “I love you.”

Dorothea snuggled Manuela, clinging to her as Manuela’s arms wrapped around her, as they got ready to drift off to sleep.

“I love you too.”


End file.
